DXD MAY CRY
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si dante y vergil terminaran en el universo de highschool dxd durante su última batalla en el infierno. ¿Qué efecto tendrá la presencia de los hijos de sparda en ese mundo y en las diversas facciones que conforman el inframundo? Una sola cosa es clara ellos van a desatar un verdadero pandemonio y le patearan el culo a cualquier imbécil que quiera joder con ellos.


**Prologo: Un par de demonios extra dimensionales**

**Disclaimer: Ni Devil May Cry ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen.**

**Infierno**

En una cascada en el infierno una feroz batalla sin cuartel se estaba llevando a cabo entre dos hermanos que luchaban por las cosas en las que ambos creían, ellos eran los hijos del legendario demonio Sparda quienes por las maquinaciones del destino terminaron volviéndose enemigos_**-¿Qué pasa Vergil estas Cansado y necesitas un respiro?-**_Dijo uno de los hermanos él era un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos de un color azul claro y vestido con un abrigo rojo, pantalones verde oscuros y botas militares negras. El estaba armado con una claymore de color azul oscuro a su contrincante.

_**-debería preguntarte eso a ti Dante ya que has sido tú el que lleva una derrota en el marcador-**_le dijo Vergil a su hermano; él un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello Plateado peinado hacia atrás y estaba vestido con unos pantalones y chaleco negro y estaba armado con una okatana y la claymore de Sparda Force Edge con la cual estaba bloqueando una de estocada de la espada de Dante, aunque ignorado por ambos hermanos los medallones que cargaban estaban empezando a brillar con un resplandor rojizo ya que ignorado por ellos una de las muchas protecciones que el había puesto en los amuletos fue activada debido al poder que absorbieron de forcé edge_**.**_

Dante aplico más fuerza con su espada y empujo a vergil hacia atrás para luego desenfundar a ivory y dispararle una ráfaga de tiros a su hermano quien las bloqueo con su espada._**-En serio Vergil porque si yo no me equivoco yo estaba barriendo el piso contigo en nuestra anterior pelea antes de que ese bastardo de arkham se entrometiera-**_Vergil frunció ligeramente el seño ante las palabras de su hermano pero no dio más demostraciones de molestia solo volvió a arremeter con la espada de su padre contra Dante quien también se lanzo al ataque con rebellion pero en el momento en que las espadas chocaron la energía que estaba siendo acumulada en los medallones fue liberada activando la protección el hechizo espacio-temporal Caleidoscopio lo que dio origen a un vórtice espacio temporal que empezó a succionarlos a ambos ya que la función de dicha protección es enviarlos a otra dimensión para que los enemigos de Sparda no pudieran atacarlos pero debido a la desaparición del demonio el no pudo darle la energía al hechizo.

_**-¡Qué demonios has hecho vergil!-**_le pregunto molesto Dante a su hermano mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo para evitar ser succionado por el vórtice.

_**-Aunque te cueste creerlo hermano esto no es mi culpa, pero te recomiendo que estés preparado para lo peor ya que esto es una anomalía espacio-temporal y podría enviarnos a cualquier parte-**_Le dijo Vergil antes de ser succionado por el portal.

_**-¡Mierda!-**_Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Dante antes ser también absorbido por la anomalía espacio temporal.

**/En la Brecha dimensional/**

En el Inmenso vacío de la brecha dimensional la criatura conocida como el verdadero dios emperador dragón o Great Red estaba aburrido mas allá de la compresión de cualquier ser en el universo excepto quizás Ophis pero bueno ella no contaba en la opinión de el ella no podría conocer algo divertido aunque la mordiera en el culo. Es en ese momento Cuando algo llama su atención ya que dos poderosas entidades estaban luchando cerca de su locación, así que sin más nada que hacer decidió ver quiénes eran los dos idiotas que estaban luchando.

**/Con los combatientes/**

_**-¿Bueno que te parece el cambio de locación hermano? ¡Lo único que lamento es que no habrá nadie que vea cuando te patee el trasero!-**_Le dijo sonriéndole viciosamente Dante a Vergil mientras arremetía contra el con Rebellion.

_**-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti Dante, ya que a diferencia de mi tu no estas acostumbrado a tus poderes demoniacos por lo que ya debes estar agotándote-**_le respondió Vergil a su hermano para luego darle una mirada a su alrededor y decirle a su hermano_**-aunque opino que dejemos nuestra pelea por ahora ya que estamos obviamente en otra dimensión así que mejor busquemos un camino de vuelta a menos que quieras pasar la eternidad deambulando en este yermo-**_Le dijo el para luego enfundar su espada y Dante lo imitara cuando sienten una enorme presencia que irradiaba poder a niveles inimaginable para ellos cuando frente a ellos aparece un gigantesco Dragón Rojo frente a ellos congelándolos en su sitio debido a la gigantesca aura que poseía la criatura.

_**-**__Maldición que demonios es este dragón su poder es increíble...Casi ilimitado si no hacemos algo rápido el nos destruirá__**-**_Pensó preocupado Vergil mientras ideaba como el y su hermano podrían salir de esa situación, cuando Dante hizo algo que logro que por primera vez en años el perdiera la calma.

_**-¡Hey Vergil corre por tu vida que es el primo gay de Godzilla!-**_Le dijo Dante con una sonrisa burlona señalando al Dragón quien obviamente se molesto ante las palabras de Dante y levanto sus masivas garras y se preparo para golpearlos con ellas.

_**-¡Maldición Dante eres un imbécil!-**_Le dijo Vergil antes de que el dragón lo golpeara y lo mandara a volar a otro vórtice dimensional.

Dante solo sonrió como un troll ya que aunque sabia que fue algo estúpido haber insultado al dragón el decidió que si hiba a morir al menos iba a burlarse de su verdugo por lo que dijo la única cosa que pensaba en ese momento antes de que el dragón lo mandara a volar como hizo con Vergil_**-¡No me arrepiento de nada!-**_en ese momento el dragón lo golpeo y lo mando contra el otro portar que abrió.

**/Ubicación desconocida 02:30 PM/**

Lo primero que Noto Dante cuando abrió los ojos era que estaba en el claro de un bosque en algún lugar que obviamente no era el infierno ni el basurero en el que habían terminado el y su hermano, lo segundo que noto fue que por algún extraño motivo el veía los arboles y los demás objetos mas grandes lo cual lo extraño bastaste pero el mayor shock que tuvo fue cuando vio su reflejo en Rebellion la cual se encontraba en el suelo a su lado ya que el se veía como cuando era un niño de unos 8 años_**-**__¡¿que demonios me veo como un mocoso como demonios paso esto?!__**-**_En ese momento el recuerda su estadia en la brecha dimensional y su encuentro con great red_**-¡ESE ESCAMOSO HIJO DE PUTA CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE USARE SU PIEL PARA HACERME UN PAR DE BOTAS!-**_Grito furioso dante a los cielos al darse cuenta que el dragon de alguna manera lo había devuelto rejuvenecido hasta volverlo un niño oh sin duda cuando viera a esa lagartija súper desarrollada iba a patearle el culo de tal forma y manera que seria recordada como la mayor paliza en la historia de la creación pero en ese momento el escucha pasos que vienen a su dirección y al parecer estaban acercándose hacia su posición así que desenfundo una de sus pistolas y apunto con ella hacia la dirección por donde iba a aparecer quien se acercaba a donde se encontraba el_**-¡Sea quien seas sal lentamente con las manos en alto o disparo!-**_Dijo seriamente dante a la persona que se acercaba quien salió de entre los arbustos con las manos en alto y algo asustada sorprendiendo a dante ya que era una chica de su aparente edad biológica de largo cabello negro,piel blanca cabello negro, ojos violeta vestida con un kimono blanco con detalles rosas.

_**-¡Espera no dispares!-**_Le dijo asustada la niña con las manos alzadas, el chico solo suspiro y bajo el arma y le dijo disculpándose a ella.

_**-eh lo siento pero es que apareci aquí, y como últimamente he estado siendo perseguido por una gente extraña crei que eras alguno de ellos-**_Eso al parecer ayudo a calmar un poco a la chica quien se acerco a el y sonriéndole amigablemente le dijo.

_**-Bueno no te preocupes ya que aquí estaras a salvo. Y mi nombre es Akeno Himejima ¿y el tuyo?-**_Dante le correspondió la sonrisa tras guardar sus pistolas y tomar Rebellion le respondió.

_**-Mi nombre es Dante y es un placer conocerte linda-**_Akeno se puso roja como un tomate ante las palabras del chico y dante no pude evitar también hacerlo ya que al parecer por ahora las cosas por los momentos estaban mejorando.

**/Ubicación desconocida/**

Lo primero que noto Vergil cuando abrió los ojos fue que estaba en una habitacion amueblada espartanamente lo segundo era que las heridas que había sufrido durante la batalla con Dante estaban curadas_**-Valla por fin despertaste bello durmiente ya nos íbamos a preguntar si necesitaríamos un beso para despertarte-**_ Le dijo una voz sarcástica a su derecha por lo que el se volteo y vio a tres hombres que lo estaban observando con diversos grados de interés en ese momento el aparente líder de ese trio decidio volver a hablar con el_**-Aunque debo decir que el hecho que hallas tardado 6 horas en despertar no es tan sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta que fuiste expulsado de la brecha dimensional por el mismísimo Great Red- **_El hijo mayor de Sparda observo al hombre quien era alguien de piel blanca, ojos azules y una barba y largo cabello plateado vestido con un ornamentado traje con una sonrisa en el rostro pero eso no lo engaño ya que el aura que el y sus compañeros exudaban daban a entender que el no era humano ya que resumaba caos y maldad a raudales asi que decidió cortar con la charada invocando a Yamato y apuntando con ella al hombre.

_**-Que quieres de mi demonio ya que la apariencia tuya y de tus compañeros podrá ser humana pero sus auras los delatan, asi que hablen ahora o callen para siempre-**_Mas los tres amenazados se rieron de el antes de silenciarlo con su potente instinto asesino.

_**-Miren al mocoso hablando duro cuando apenas puede soportar nuestro instinto asesino-**_Dijo otro de los hombres presentes con burla en la voz; este estaba vestido con un traje negro, tenia el cabello de color negro y rubio y los ojos le eran bicolor.

_**-Tranquilo Crom Cruach ya que el no sabe quienes somos y de cierta manera su reacción es entendible -**_Dijo el líder al otro hombre para luego dirigirse a Vergil y decirle mientras le saludaba_**- y bueno antes de responder tu pregunta dejame presentarme primero mi nombre es Rizevim Livan Lucifer Hijo del primer Lucifer y líder la facción Qlippoth de la Khaos Brigade y me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros ya que veo que posees un enorme poder y potencial latente en ti y yo podría ayudarte a sacarlo a flote-**_Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable que no engañaba al hijo de Sparda ya que el sabia que si se negaban lo matarían y como ya se había percatado de su aparente rejuvenecimiento a la niñez decidió seguirles el juego…por ahora.

_**-Mi nombre es Vergil y acepto tu oferta -**_Rizevim no pudo evitar que una sonrisa un tanto complacida surcara su rostros ya que al parecer las cosas se hiban a volver interesantes en el futuro.

**/**

**Notas del autor 02: Y eso es todo por ahora, como se habrán dado cuenta esto es un universo alternativo de devil may cry y un poco de Highschool DxD ya que la llegada de Vergil y Dante a ese universo; aquí planeo que Vergil se vuelva un magnifico bastardo del calibre de Lellouch de code geass ya que él como se dice en mi país tendrá sus manos metidas en más de un guiso y Dante bueno el seguirá siendo Dante aunque su presencia en la residencia de Akeno y su madre tendrán efectos en el futuro de mucha gente y por si se lo preguntan La pareja será DantexHarem y VergilxHarem hasta la próxima.**


End file.
